mass_effect_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
SIGMA
Dossier: Though Sigma comes across as a standard AI unit, simply speaking to it will reveal that it is much hidden away than just a set of computerized programs. It tries to keep its developing personality guarded and locked away, almost embarrassed by the thought of its existence, but just like organics, it eventually reveals itself one way or another. As a defector from the geth heretics, unit Sigma now works aboard the CSV Caesetia as an AI engineer and shuttle pilot for the P14-Farixen. Sigma works in tandem with DELTA, and actually based its own name off of hers using a similar human greek alphabet term. History: In the year 2181, a rogue faction of the Geth consensus (known as the 'heretics') created a mobile platform to send beyond the veil to spy on the Citadel station. Its job was to report back any information it found regarding weaknesses of the council races, and of the Citadel itself. Imitating a repair drone, it hovered in a small ship outside the station for nearly a year, listening in on all organic communications within the citadel walls. Little did it know, it was not the only spy there. A Cerberus spy VI was planted in the citadel in 2182, and soon after, the VI and the geth unit ran into each other, virtually speaking. The geth attempted an escape, but its ship was tracked down by Cerberus operatives just outside of Citadel space. The geth unit was nearly destroyed by the blast that took out the engine of its ship, but it survived, albeit damaged, and was brought back to a Cerberus station for further study. Upon reactivation of the geth unit, it immediately attempted a purge of all of its systems as its priorities dictate. Unfortunately, while it was offline, Cerberus counteracted this security measure and had put in a block in its systems, rendering the attempt useless. For weeks it was experimented on, testing for faults and weaknesses. Finally, Cerberus got brave with their testing. Their mission was to find a way to control the geth, and that was exactly what they were going to accomplish. Their scientists made their way into the geth's deepest systems, installing and uninstalling various programs in attempt to make it loyal to them. The geth's software was alien to them however, and in their meddling, they inadvertently unshackled it. Now as a fully fledged AI, the geth panicked, but all the thrashing in the world would not loosen the restraints on its body. More and more months passed, but Cerberus was no closer to controlling the geth unit than when they first started. In 2183, the rogue geth faction attacked the citadel station with what they believed to be their god. As they travelled into citadel space, the hidden Cerberus station was discovered to be directly in their path. They unleashed their attacks upon the station, causing havoc and chaos all around. Inside the station, an electrical power outage caused by the attack released the restraints on the captured geth unit, and it escaped. After a quick scan of the station told it where to find an unused shuttle, it stole the shuttle and fled the chaos. While safely away from the destruction of the station, it sent a message off to the main fleet of geth. The message, however, was ignored when its electronic signature could not be identified. The geth fleet identified its message as that of a hostile AI unit, and fired upon the mobile platform. Only with its quick reflexes was it able to escape alive. Stunned at their hostile actions, the mobile platform hung at the sidelines to watch its people ravage the Citadel, under the command of their deity, Nazara. However, they failed spectacularly, and once again, the mobile platform was alone. After much deliberation on what to do with itself, it realized it was much more than just an AI. It had thoughts and feelings, and its own developing personality. During the reaper war of 2186, the geth consensus was finally freed. Though Sigma was no longer a part of them, their integration into the organic military provided it a new opportunity. Sigma came forth, and joined the systems alliance military. It worked as an engineer on the crucible, right up until its destruction over the citadel. Sigma was able to escape, along with some others, and rejoined the remnants of the organic military elsewhere. Eventually, it was brought aboard the CSV Caesetia as an AI engineer to work with DELTA, an AI prototype, as well as a shuttle pilot for the P-14 Farixen. Category:Characters Category:A.I. Category:NPC